Magnetic
by xX-Heady-Revelation-Xx
Summary: Gin is an average girl mage in the best guild in the world. None other than Fairy Tail. Lucy says that it is romantic that Gin and Gazille both use metal based magic, but surely the prickly dragon couldn't like her, could he?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… First story for this site… Hope it is good and you all like it… and that I put it on right…**

**Well, enjoy~**

Gin looks at Gazille. He wasn't scary to her. He was magnetic. And she couldn't pull her eyes away. Her mother had urged her to come to Fairy Tail a little before she had passed on. Her mother had been in the guild before giving birth to Gin. Gin's magic was metal based, and Lucy had commented to her on how it was so romantic that both Gin and Gazille used metal related magic.

Slowly Gin began to feel that way too. But she would never be able to capture the dragon slayer's eye. He was to strong to need anyone, and even if he did he had his pick of Levi and Lucy.

Gin was just…Gin. Nothing special. Short brown/golden hair, short stature, virtually none of the assets most other female mages in the guild had, freckles, and golden eyes didn't appeal to most men. Not to mention none of the assets of the other female mages in the guild. Her magic wasn't all that special. She could be a shield, or make metal out of virtually anything, or could coat her body or others in metal. Also, did she mention she had none of the assets of the other female mages in the guild?

She had a chest so flat is might was well act as a sign that said she would never get a boyfriend, love interest, or husband. Ever. She'd end up as the creepy old lady with to many cats. It made no sense to her. Her mother had been well endowed in the chest area, and her sister had a normal body. Why did she get the bad genes?

Freckles for god's sake.

And she didn't dress like Erza, or Kana or Lucy… She wore a white tee-shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, green shorts with plenty of pockets, a brown vest that went down to her knees, brown fingerless gloves, and boots were her usual attire. The most she ever did with her hair was put it back with some sunglasses or in a ponytail. Her Fairy Tail tattoo was on her shoulder, much like Natsu's.

Speaking of the fire dragon slayer, he was now brawling with Gray a little to close for comfort to Gin. "Hey, guys… could you sto-" She was cut off as grays pants hit her in the face. Somehow the exhibitionist had gotten them off in the middle of the fight and they had been thrown aside to hit her. She gags and jumps up and away from the fight as others laugh. She winces, knowing her face was beet red. Thanks to another crappy gene she had practically clear skin that would glow when she blushed.

With her luck Gazille probably saw that entire thing. How mortifying. She felt like crying.

"Aw, I'm sorry about them Gin-chan." Lucy takes her hand and makes her sit with the blonde, Jubia, and Erza. The water element user was glaring daggers at her. _I didn't ask for the pants to the face…_ Gin thinks miserably and looks down at the table.

"It's fine." She mumbles.

"Have you taken any missions lately Gin-chan?" Erza asks.

"Gin is fine I've told you that, and no I haven't…. Perhaps I should, since my rent will be due soon." She sighs in a depressed way. " But the ones on the board all seem to hard…" She feels her eyes tear up again and drops her head. Another great family trait, weakness. Or maybe it was just her. Her mother had never cried, not that she remembered anyways.

"Why don't you partner with some one?" Jubia suggests and looks around. She seemed to get over the whole Gray pants thing pretty quick. "Hm, how about Elfman?"

"He is busy."

"Kana?"

"She scares me."

"Natsu?"

"He scares me more."

"Gazille-kun?" Jubia asks at last, looking at the iron dragon slayer who was at a back table. His head jerks up at the sound of his name.

"….He wouldn't want to go on a mission with me." She squeaks, dropping her head down and out of sight.

"Have you asked him?" Erza asks and watches as Gin's face goes scarlet.

"No…" She mumbles, trying to hide the blush and failing.

"Gin-chan has a crush, Gin-chan has a crush." Happy sings. That cat came out of nowhere. He was like a ninja.

"Be quiet cat." Lucy orders. "This is no joking matter, Gin-chan obviously needs rent." Lucy says seriously, able to connect with her over the dire need for rent money.

"Let's ask Gazille-kun." Jubia jumps up and was over to him before Gin could stop her. She groans and debates hiding under the table. Anything to escape this.

"Oh come on." Lucy orders, pulling her up and away from the table before she could further execute her escape.

"Lu-chan, please, no." She squeaks, pulling back as best she could but the blonde was shocking strong.

"…It will be fun Gazille-kun. Gin-chan is really nice and she really needs her rent money." Jubia smiles as she talks. Gazelle lazily looks over at Gin who hides behind Lucy. The iron dragon slayer snorts.

"No way. I'm not pairing up with some weakling so she can get some money. When she has the guts to ask me herself then maybe I'll consider it." He sneers cruelly. Gin feels her insides constrict. Tears well in her eyes, of course Gazille was right. She pulls away even as Lucy tries to comfort her and Jubia starts to yell at Gazille. She runs for the exit, causing Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane to look her way.

The embarrassment was tangible and tasted like salt on her tongue. But then again that could've just been the tears she swallowed as she gasped for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter2. Yay. Thanks to the couple people that reviewed my first chapter~ **

Gin watches the leaves float past her in the river below. She felt so alone. She had a sister, but she was part of the Blue Pegasus Guild so they don't get to talk often. Gin was mad at her usual friends so she did want to talk to them. She wishes she was stronger, wishes she as braver. She wishes she was like Erza and Lucy. They were brave and strong.

But that was it. Gin had decided. She'd go to the job board and she'd pick the hardest one for her rent money. Gin wouldn't tell anyone that she was leaving and she wouldn't ask anyone for help.

That would show them that she wasn't such a scaredy cat.

"Hey Happy-kun, Natsu-kun." She smiles as she passes them on the way to the guild. They were just leaving.

"Hey Gin-chan, did you forget something in the guild?" He asks, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to get it." She smiles and waves goodbye to him. She then slips into the doors of the guild. The only ones there were Mirajane and Elfman. They both wave to her as she goes over to the message board. She takes her time to look and finally picks one. It was with an extremely high reward, enough to keep her afloat for over a year. She would be going to a small coast village and defending a rich family. It sounded easier than some others she had heard of, but was the hardest one there at the moment.

Shrugging a little she takes it and leaves. Unknowingly she had taken an S-ranked mission that Happy had taken from the second floor and put on the first. Natsu and Happy were planning on pulling a prank on someone later. They never thought Gin would take it.

The reason it was S-ranked was that the family that needed protecting was being attacked by a dark guild. That part got conveniently covered by Gin's hand when she held it.

The little metal maker was walking to her doom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mirajane! Mirajane!" Natsu calls the next day. " Where was the job that was right here on the board!?" He asks frantically, looking at where the S-ranked job had been.

"Gin-chan took it last night, why?" She asks, walking over. Natsu pales.

"Uhm….well…It may, or may not have been…"He fidgets and adjusts his scarf. "an S-ranked mission." He squeaks. Mirajane was smiling as she drops a glass.

"What do you mean?" She asks through clenched teeth that held her fake smile in place. He flinches and backs away, sweating profusely.

"Happy and me were just going to play a joke on someone! Honest, we didn't think _she'd_ take it!" He holds his hands up and tries to run as Erza starts over to him.

"Gin took an S-ranked mission!" Erza demands, voice raising with every word. She catches Natsu by the scarf before he could get far.

"We've got to go get her." Jubia's eyes start to water. In an instant the guild was in an uproar.

The squeal of one chair being backed up silenced everyone in one fell swoop. Gazille smirks as he stands. "Seems the scaredy cat got herself into some trouble." He bends just enough to grab his bag. He had planned on going on his own mission, but the entertainment value of finding the wannabe metal mage and telling her the truth of the mission was to alluring. The rest of the guild watches as Gazille walks out.

Gin smiles as her train comes to a stop. She grabs her bag, which had some clothes, money, a map, and the job request in it. She gets off the train while slinging the teddy bear bag onto her shoulders. As she walks she touches the necklace now around her neck. The charm on it was a crude heart shape that had been her first metal make. It was a low grade silver on a pure silver chain her mother had made for it to go on. It was her good luck charm and she cherished it more than a lot of things. Her house, her clothes, and her furniture.

It was the one connection to her mother she still had.

She smiles and continues on her way. The family's home was along the coast. Gin winces a little, hoping they wouldn't swim often. She didn't know how to swim since she had always sunk like a rock. Maybe it had something to do with her being a metal mage. In any case water was very bad for her.

The manor of the Tomi family was, as expected, magnificent. But the entire building seemed forlorn and empty. No maids or butlers were out and about, and many of the walls were crumbling. She frowns and goes up to the slightly bent front gate. "Uhm…"

"Hello!" Came a sing song voice. She looks down to see a two foot or so lizard with a little top hat, tie, and monocle on. It was a golden brown and stood on its back legs. "You must be another wizard! Come with me." He says and leads her in. Gin hurries to follow.

"Hey, where is everyone Lizard-san?"

"All the maids and butlers quit when the dark mages started attacking." He sings.

"Dark mages, but what? Wait! What dark mages?"

"Here they are Witch-chan." The lizard had led her into a large ball room like area with three other mages.

"Uhm…Hello." She mumbles as they look her way. There was a tall man mage and a smaller woman. She notices they were both from the Blue Pegasus Guild. She smiles a little. " Do you know Morgan?"

" I do!" The woman pipes up.

"She's my sister, could you tell her I said hi?" She asks softly. The woman nods and looks past her as the family enters. Gin turns around to look at the family. There was the mother and father, a younger boy, and a teenage girl.

"Hello Mages." Mr. Tomi starts. "and thank you for showing up. I'm glad there are three of you. This means each of our children may be protected."

"Thank god." Mrs. Tomi whispers and hides her face against her husband's chest in a thankful but tired way.

"Shall we see who gets who?" Mr. Tomi suggests, smiling warmly.

**Personally I don't really like this chapter. But anyways, Tomi means Rich, thought it would be a good name for them. Gin means Silver, so I thought that would be a good name for her. Just in case any of you were wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, author notes time. Feel free to skip this, but it holds name meanings and may include little tid-bits now and again. I like adding these, makes it feel like I'm actually communicating with the reader. That didn't sound so creepy in my head, anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 3! I like this chapter~ Hien means meek and gentle, which doesn't really suit her, does it? What is she talking about you ask? Well, you'll see sooner or later.**

**And does anyone know if the swears in here go under 'minor coarse language'?**

Gin sighs and takes yet another bag from her charge. She was pretty sure that the teenage Hien was just trying to get back at her for being her guardian. Hien Tomi wanted to have the man mage as her guard. Too bad her dad would have none of it. The blonde was such a little bi…brat. She was around fourteen with bleach blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. And enough money to buy a small island.

And if shopping was a sport she'd be the number one player.

"Hey, mage girl!" She snaps. Gin looks up as she holds up two dresses. "Which would look better on me?"

"Uhm, I-"

"Never mind, I'll get both!" She cuts Gin off and walks away. Gin winces and tries to keep up. She really should've gone back to Fairy Tail when she learned that this was an S-ranked mission, but she didn't want to be scared away and prove Gazille and most the others right. Plus, what would be the chances that the dark mages would want this bratty girl? The little brother was way more trusting and he ran off a lot, so he'd be a better target. Easier to snatch.

Gin sighs as Hien shoves another bag into her hands. "Uhm…Tomi-sama, if you were to get attacked, how would I be able to protect you with all this stuff in my hands?" She inquires, trying to get the girl to carry something herself. Gin was sure that her back was breaking.

"I won't get attacked. Besides, if you are so great then you'll be able to figure it out without dropping a single bag." She sighs snottily and saunters away. Gin lets out a suffering sigh and follows. "Hey, lets go to this store next!" Hien speeds ahead and Gin winces, stopping so she didn't run over an escaped toddler. She didn't like how open these board walk shops were.

"Tomi-sama! Please wait!" She calls, trying to catch and keep up with her. Hien throws back an annoyed look and continues on at that pace. Gin winces as a tall man walks in front of her. When he moves Hien was out of sight.

"Ah!! Mage girl!!" Gin groans and immediately drops the bags, running into an alley way. She winces as she sees two men which she assumed were dark mages and Hien. They hadn't noticed Gin so, maybe, she had a chance. She interlocks her fingers, metal coating her hands and forming a hammer shape around her fists. She runs at the taller guy and jumps, bringing the hammer down on his head. The guy falls with a sickening crunch and she immediately brings her hands up from her position low to the ground. Accidentally she hits the second guy in the crotch so he crumples as well.

"Oops… Come on!" She snaps and lets her hands go back to normal. She grabs Hien's wrist and pulls her to a door on the right of the alley. She tries the knob then kicks the door in.

"Where are my bags!?" She squeaks as Gin pushes her into the building. It was a back room for a shop. Gin slams the door closed and covers it in metal to stick it. In the alley she could hear some men arguing and asking where the girl went. She looks at Hien.

"Give me your clothes." She orders, already taking hers off.

"What the fuck!?" She squeaks. Gin pulls a mirror from one of her many pockets. It was a magic item that would allow her to momentarily turn into Hien.

"Just do it." She hisses. "I'm not a very good mage, I'm not even S-ranked. I took this job by accident so there is no way I'll be able to fight them off. I'm going to use a spell to look like you and you're going to escape and go straight home. Got it?"

" I, but-"

"I said, got it?" Gin snaps, taking the girl's dress off her and practically shoving her into Gin's own clothes. " And don't go through my pockets." She orders, shoving her good luck necklace into an anti-pickpocket pocket. Gin then shimmies into Hien's dress and lifts up the mirror. "Look into the other side." She orders. Hien sniffles, nods, and obeys. In a poof of smoke they had switched images.

"Oh my god, you're me." She squeaks. Gin shakes her head and gasps as the men outside start pounding on the door, trying to break it down.

"Get going, and don't look back." She orders, pushing her to a window that would get her to the opposite alley.

"But, what about you?" Hien whimpers. Gin sighs.

"I'll be fine." She lies and pushes her out the window. Behind her the door bursts open and she whips around, only to have something sprayed in her face. Immediately she felt lethargic, and sinks to the ground. All she could see were large shadows moving over her and dark laughing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gazille walks towards the Tomi's great house. He really hoped that Gin was in front of everyone while he drags her out. It would really make the train ride there worth it. He sighs as he stops in front of the iron gate that, quiet frankly, looked delicious. It was around dusk and he was tired from travel. Maybe he wouldn't just drag her out and would try and get a room to sleep in for the night. That would be good, a shower might be better.

"Fairy tail mage?! Are you? Oh my god, you have to help me, please!" Gazille almost falls over as a blonde tackles him. Fortunately he had been in a good stance. He looks down in confusion at the girl babbling away with tears in her eyes. Finally he notices the unique, dorky clothing that only belonged to one person he knew.

Gin.

"Where did you get those clothes?" He demands, grabbing her shoulders and getting her to shut up.

"I j-just said. We got attacked and she switched outfits with me and did some magic and they t-took her." Her lower lip trembled. Gazille runs a hand down his face and sighs.

"Shit…Where did they take her?" He orders. She shrugs.

"I ran here, so I don't know. I was so scared." She whimpers. His eye twitches and he shoves the gate open. He drags her into the place.

"You, go get changed and bring me the clothes back. Then go find one of the other mages to go hang out with."

"How d-did you know there were more mages?" She squeaks at his angry look.

"They obviously wouldn't leave Gin with the entirety of the family, even for a lone s-ranked mage that would be hard. Now go do what I said." He snarls and drops his bag. He'd now have to go find Gin's scent then find her. Before she was killed preferably. He was now regretting taking this up instead of letting that bunny girl and Jubia talk the fire head and ice butt into doing it. Not like he could walk away now.


	4. Chapter 4

Gin opens her eyes. She felt heavy headed and sick. She tries to move her arms but soon found that they were hanging above her head. She was handcuffed to a pipe and was made to stand because of it. She shakes her head and looks down at her feet for anything to use to help her get out. The most distinct thing on the floor was sea water, which wasn't comforting. She could hear the ocean and could turn herself enough to see that the walls had openings in them that let in sea water. Definitely not good.

"I see you're awake now." Came a creepy voice and she turns to see there was an open part in the door that let people see in. It had bars in it. The man looking in had a butt chin and a huge mustache. His eyes were hidden behind thick glasses and he was bald. On the bald spot was a black star with a square around it.

"Who are you? Let me go." she demands, feeling like an idiot. Of course he wasn't going to let her go.

"I think not. And I'm not going to even bother telling you who I am because my dear, pretty soon this room is going to be flooded with sea water and you'll be dead. I don't think your buddies will be able to find you either." He smirks a little. "You're death will be slow, pity I can't make it more painful for you but I don't have the time. Oh, and don't think you'll be escaping, we made sure to drug you so your magic is useless. Good day." He walks out of sight.

Slowly what he said began to sink into her lethargic and dazed brain. She pulls at the handcuff desperately.

________________________________________________________________________

The water was to her waist now. It was really cold and Gin was pretty sure there were some fish in here with her. Mostly because something kept rubbing on her ankles and knees. Her wrists were cut and bleeding by now. To make matters worse the blood was dripping into her hair and she was crying.

She really didn't want to die, not right now. And certainly not like this. She hadn't even had a first kiss yet. Speaking of which, the first thing she'd do if she got out of this mess would be to get that part of her life over with.

Then, maybe, she'd give Gazille a piece of her mind. Okay, that was a total lie, but it made her feel a little better to image what she'd say to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Ocean water now swirled around Gin's ears. She was now floating so some pressure was eased off her abused wrists. Her voice had gone hoarse a while ago from screaming for help, or mercy. Whichever. The water now seemed to be rising at an even faster rate and she was getting close to having to turn her face all the way up to keep it out of her mouth. Unfortunately there wasn't anything to try and pick the lock with.

_What was that? A bang? _Gin tilts her head to the an opening that would let her air escape. She definitely heard commotion upstairs. Some of the dark mages were yelling. Hope fills her chest. "Help! Down here!" She yells, coughing as some water gets into her mouth.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille snarls and throws the last of the dark mages aside. Half way through the fight he was sure that he heard yelling. He was sure that he heard Gin. "Where are you, you brat!?" He shouts, running from room to room. The lower he got the wetter it got. When he glances out a window he notices how level with the ocean he was. A painful realization came over him as he notices that there were more stairs leading down stairs.

The stairs were completely flooded.

Gazille glances at the ground and notices grates with water lapping at the edges. He rushes over and looks into them, more air bubbles were coming out of one of them. He grabs the bars and starts ripping them up. He then dives in.

Gin was floating in the middle of the flooded room. She, herself, wasn't moving except for her short hair in the tide's movement. Her eyes were closed. Gazille swims over and pulls at her, only to see the handcuffs. He doesn't let go of her as he rips the handcuff chain with his teeth. He then drags her to the opening he made and pushes her out before following her up.

His fingers dash over her throat, searching of a pulse. The one that responded to his touch was weak, but there all the same. He then sees if she was breathing, which she wasn't.

"Fucking…" He presses his lips to hers and forces a breath down her throat, hoping it was the right thing to do. The breath slips out so he does it again. This time she sputters and starts coughing. Water comes out of her mouth so he rolls her onto her side as more spills out. "Gin, can you hear me?" He demands, moving in front of her face. Her eyes were open and dazed.

"Gazille…san…" She coughs and shivers. When her eyes start to close he shakes her.

"No, don't fall back asleep. I'll hit you I swear I will." He growls and picks her up. She was trembling and cold.

"You…saved me?" She chokes and holds onto him, her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He mumbles and carries her up to a room with some ragged towels in it. He sets her on a box and gets one for her and for himself. He dries his hair then takes his wet shirt off. He was freezing now. Gin dries at her hair and wrings out her clothes. Her wrists were bleeding. "Let me see your wrists." He orders. She coughs a little and holds her arm out. He lifts her hand up and bites the metal. It breaks easily in his mouth and he swallows it. He continues until he was able to slip her wrist out and eats the rest of it, even though it tasted like blood. He then does the same to the other hand and handcuff.

"Ow." She winces as he pulls in a wrong way. She was pretty sure that he mumbled a 'sorry'. He then starts ripping bits of his shirt apart and then wraps it gingerly around her wrists. "…Thank you." She whispers and looks up at him.

"Don't worry about it. Seriously." He grumbles awkwardly. Gin nods and drops her head. She starts trembling again and tears well up. "Hey… don't cry…" He winces.

"I thought I was going to d-die." She chokes out and covers her face. Gazille sighs and sits with her. Awkwardly he folds her into his wet and cold chest.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Gazille mumbles in her soaked hair. Her sobs continued.

"I almost drowned." She chokes. Gazille rubs her back slowly. Her sobbing was dying down little by little.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He whispers even as her tears continued.

"I've got you."

**Squee, sensitive Gazille. I hope you guys like him like this, because I couldn't capture his badassness very good. There is one chapter later on where he is very scary I think… You'll seen soon enough if you keep reading. By the way, if there is any weird wording or misspellings, tell me please~ I try to check them, but I can miss stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gin-chan!! You're okay!" Lucy runs towards her and tackles her. Gin falls to the ground.

"Oomph. Ah, Lu-chan, be careful." She laughs and smiles. Gazille and her had just walked in the front door of Fairy Tail.

"Your wrists! Oh my gosh, let's get Mirajane to look at them." Lucy gasps and helps her up. Gin smiles a little and lets the blonde lead her to the bar. Erza and Jubia converge upon them soon enough.

"I'm glad you're okay Gin."

"Jubia is too." The three women start raining questions upon her. Like if she was okay and such.

"Don't worry about getting punished for going on an s-ranked mission Gin, since it was Natsu's fault. We're all impressed that you stayed on when you learned that it was that rank." Erza compliments and smiles at Gin. Gin smiles shyly in return.

"I couldn't take any of the reward though…So my rent is going to be late." She rubs her head and unconsciously looks back to where Gazille was standing. He was still wearing the shirt he had ripped in sacrifice for her wrists. His gaze meets her and she smiles before turning to face Mirajane as she comes to tend to the injuries.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gazille goes to his usual seat in the back corner. Gin had smiled at him, thanked him endlessly, and even bowed to him a couple times. He felt a certain satisfaction in knowing he had held her life in his hands and that he had given it back to her. There was a time when he wouldn't have past up a chance to kill some one like her.

Fairy Tail was changing him.

Gazille still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. But when she smiled at him… It made him debate that it was. He'd have to investigate this new emotion a little deeper. It was like when he first started understanding how to be an iron dragonslayer, or when he beat his first strong opponent.

There was a mad, crazy, exciting thrill to it (being what he was in his previous guild, that is). What he felt now was like that, only without the madness. This feeling was more organized but, by far, more confusing. It also didn't make him want to break things in a frenzy.

How odd.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gin smiles as Mirajane finishes patching her up. "Let's get you some food."

"I have no money Mira-chan." She winces a little.

"It will be on the house."

"Arigato." Gin mumbles as some rice and chicken were thrust into her hands. "Uhm… may I have some for Gazille-kun then?" "Of course! He helped you out. His is on the house too then." Mirajane smiles and gives another bowl over before turning to Lucy who starts whining on how she never gets free food. Gin smiles a little and makes her way to Gazille's table which was in the back corner of the guild. She looks at him as she nears.

"Can I sit with you Gazille-san?" She asks politely. Gazille shrugs and pretty much ignores her. She bites her lip and sits. She sets the bowl besides him. "Mirajane-chan said you can have some free food…"

"I only eat metal." He grunts after looking at the food with his golden eyes.

"Oh… Uhm… I could make it metal?" She offers and reaches out to touch the food. She focuses for a minute then each little grain of rice were a pellet of silver. Gazille looks at the 'food' with actual interest this time and turns his chair so he was facing the table and her.

"You didn't have to but whatever." He snorts and takes a bite. Gin winces as she hears the cracking, and she hopes it wasn't his teeth. He gets an odd look half way through a chew and she swallows nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"It's sweet…" He whispers in slight surprise and swallows.

"Uhm…sorry?" "No…It's pretty good." He actually smiles a little and starts gorging himself. Gin smiles, beaming from the inside out, and eats along side him.

"Thanks again for saving my life."

"Stop mentioning it. Seriously, it was no big deal." "It was to me." She mumbles and pops some chicken into her mouth. Gazille looks up from his food to her.

"…Fair enough."

"How did you get me breathing again anyways?" She asks in curiosity. She couldn't help but blush as she sees a smirk bloom over his face.

"Well…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Aw, look at them guys." Lucy smiles, elbows on the table and chin in her hands.

"Who?" Erza asks, looking up from her strawberry cake for a fight or something.

"Gin and Gazille. She just made his food metal." Lucy squeals. Jubia follows her gaze. For a moment the three women watch in silence.

"Oh my god! Did Gazille just _smile?!" _Lucy asks in open shock.

"He did!" Jubia squeals and smiles with the blonde.

"That is just to cute."

"I don't get it…" Ezra mumbles, watching the two. "What's so cute about it?"

"Oh come on Erza! How can you not see it? Gin has turned the few people who hit on her down, including Loki an-"

"Did you call me my love master?" Loki asks, plopping down besides Lucy.

"Err… No, you can go back to whatever you were doing… Hey! I didn't summon you!" She sighs and shakes her head. "Anyways, Gin turned everyone down and she hasn't ever kissed a boy. It's kind of amazing with how cute she is."

"Not as cute as you Lucy~" Loki coos.

"Shut up. But don't you see? She totally loves him!" She whispers like it was a big secret. Erza looks at Gin again.

"Well…She is blushing…"

"We need to get all the details of what happened on her mission." Jubia decides.

"You should have a party at Lucy's house." Natsu suggests. The three then notice that Loki never left and that Natsu, Happy, and Gray had gathered to listen.

"Aye." The blue cat offers.

"What an excellent idea!" Jubia sings.

"I do like Lucy's apartment." Erza adds and takes a bite of her cake.

"Wait, why is my apartment getting signed up for this?" Lucy sobs._ Again!?_

**Poor Lucy lol. Not much to say… Hope you guys like this.~ But my, my what could happen when they drill Gin for mission info? Guess you'll have to just wait~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Erza!" Gin exclaims as she opens the door to Lucy's apartment. "Everyone is already picking out movies." She says, leading her into Lucy's home. Erza had, as usual, way to many suitcases in tow.

"Sorry I'm late, I just wasn't sure what to wear." She shrugs as she requips into some pajamas.

"I like what you picked." Gin smiles, feeling kind of dorky in her huge, holy tee-shirt and loose shorts. Her usual sleep wear.

"Thank you. I like the Mickey Mouse pattern those holes make." Erza laughs as she pokes at a group of holes at the hem of Gin's shirt.

"You know what… I don't have money to waste on pretty pjs…" She sighs a little.

"It's okay. They can be uncomfortable at times." Erza comforts and follows Gin into Lucy's living room. The two other girls already had their sleeping bags out and were arguing over a movie to watch. Gin goes to sit on her ragged sleeping bag and scoops up Plue into her arms. He 'puns' softly and snores on her lap.

"Hi Erza." The two say and watch the swordswomen set her stuff out. Soon everyone was settled and were huddled together to watch Miyazaki's 'Spirited Away.'

"I love this movie." Gin whispers as soon as it was revealed that Haku was a dragon.

"Me too… Speaking of dragons." Lucy smiles mischievously and the other women turn their attention to Gin. "You are going to tell us everything that happened on your mission."

"….Uhm?" Gin gulps a little as they move closer, movie forgotten. Pretty soon the three others had bullied her into reciting everything that had happened up until the point she almost drowned.

"You can't swim?" Jubia asks in shock.

"No… plus my hands were handcuffed…."

"What happened next?" Erza demands, she had a pillow to her chest and an overly intense look on her face. "This is a great story."

"Right… Well, the next thing I remember is choking on sea water and seeing the wall of the room we were in." She blushes a little, remembering Gazille's earlier words. _'Well… A little mouth to mouth worked surprisingly well.'_

"How'd he get you breathing?" Lucy asks, as if reading her mind.

"Oh….uhm….well." Gin's face flames bright red.

"He kissed you didn't he!?" Lucy bursts out in laughter.

"It wasn't a kiss! It was mouth to mouth… To get me breathing… Stop laughing at me guys! It doesn't count as a first kiss!" She groans and hides her scarlet face.

"Hm, no you're right." Lucy whispers, sobering. "It doesn't really count as a first kiss… We need to remedy this!" She announces.

"Oh yeah, we need to get Gin and Gazille-kun together." Jubia concurs and makes a heart shape with her hands. Gin groans and hides her face agian.

"No you don't." She mumbles.

"I think you two will be the cutest couple in Fairy Tail." Erza agrees with a nod and the three wannabe cupids all talk on how to get the dragon with the fawn like Gin. Until, that is, a stray pillow thrown by the fawn herself interrupted the planning with a pillow fight war.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille hums contently. A pleasant buzzing was ringing in his head do to the bottle of vodka just out of his reach. Somehow he had ended up upside-down on his couch, feet over the back of it. The blood was rushing to his head. He reaches for the bottle again (having to stretch his well formed muscles) and goes to drink. Unfortunately he forgot how gravity worked so most of it ended up on the floor. Jubia would probably get mad if she found him like this, but he didn't really care. Besides, she was off hanging out with her friends.

_Friends…_ He thinks drunkenly to himself. He sits up as best he could, and dizzily falls off the couch. His head lands in the puddle of vodka and he actually giggles. He wonders if the girls were getting drunk too… probably not, since none of them were old enough.

_Neither am I but…_ He shakes his head a little and sits up. Somewhere in the time it took him to get drunk the house had become dark. Jubia hated it when it was dark so he gets up and stumbles to the wall. The light came on as he flips the switch. He and Jubia shared a large apartment since it was easier to share the pay. And Jubia didn't want to be alone.

_What am I doing…?_ He thinks slowly. Rubbing his neck he tilts his head a little. Then his stomach growls and he decides that food sounded good. _Wish I had some of the sweet metal that Gin made…_ He smiles a little. Never in his life did he think metal could be sweet. _Wonder why it tasted like that…_ He stumbles into the kitchen and grabs some bread. Since there was no metal lying around that Jubia wouldn't get mad that he ate, he had to put up with normal food. He soon had a poorly constructed ham sandwich with pickles, mayo, and chips on it.

Again he pictures the other metal maker. When he thought about it, her innocence was kind of cute. In a vulnerable and slightly annoying way. Her doe eyes were endearing to other people. _No wonder Jubia likes her._

He tears into his sandwich and hums with satisfaction. Even drunk he could still make himself a pretty damn good sandwich. A knock rumbles through the house as someone comes to interrupt his enjoyment.

"It's unlocked." he slurs and finishes the sandwich. He hears the door open and close.

"Hey Gazille." Came the other dragon slayer's voice. Gazille groans a little.

"What do you want?" He demands, turning to see Natsu, the ever present Happy, Gray, and Loki in his house. _How does that idiot keep getting out of the celestial world?_

"We are going to go play a prank on the girls, want in?" Natsu smirks.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe the idea really did appeal to him since he'd get to annoy a certain someone. Either way, he found himself smirking. "Why the hell not?"

**I loved writing the last bit with drunk Gazille. It was just really, really fun. I almost didn't stop myself and it would've gone on and on. I suggest everyone try writing a drunk scene, just for fun. It came really easy for me. Give me your opinions on it~**


	7. Chapter 7

Gazille, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Loki watch the girls from a ground window. They were giggling and watching 'Disturbia.' Gin had her face behind a pillow, Erza was chomping on popcorn and watching intently, while Lucy and Jubia paint each other's toes. "This is going to be epic." Natsu whispers. The window was open but since the TV was pretty loud they were safe. Loki snickers and nods, leading them around the back of the house. Gazille follows, trying not to stumble. He head was clearer ever since Gray dumped some ice water on him, but he was still a little wobbly. At least he wasn't giggling anymore.

Loki opens the back door silently and they slip in. Meanwhile Natsu and Gray cut out some holes in a sheet then fit it over the flying cat. Happy giggles as his eyes peek out the holes. Gazille smirks a little, hoping that the girls would scream. Meanwhile he grabs the metal trash can lids they had stolen off some garbage cans in the street. Loki smirks as they go to the room next to the living room to wait. Gray had left them to find the power to the house. Soon enough the lights flicker out and he returns.

"Ah! What happened to the light!" Came Lucy's voice. "This is ridiculous. The power should be fine with how much I pay for this place." She whines. Gazille snickers a little and starts banging the lids together as the fire and ice mages throw their elements together in a bowl to make smoke. Loki shines a creepy light on Happy as he flies into the living room as a ghost.

The screams that followed were music to the boys' ears.

Gazille smirks and looks at Natsu who gives him a nod to the right away. In the creepiest voice he could muster, Gazille growls. "**_Give me your souls_**!"

More screams were accompanied to this and Happy starts flying around the room. Through the open door the group could see a popcorn bowl go flying, sleeping bags go array, and four girls running for what seemed their lives. They continued running in that room for five glorious minutes until Gin grabs Jubia and pulls her through the kitchen door to run right into the laughing group of men. The other two, seeing their friends escape, soon follow. The end result was a large tangle of eight mages.

"Get off me Natsu!"

"I'll save you my Love Master!"

"Oh, Gray-sama, sorry. Sorry!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't hurt me Erza! It was a joke! Ouch!"

"Ugh, sorry Gazille-san." Gin mumbles, having landed in an awkward position on him. She was sitting on his stomach with her hands braced on his chest (she could feel the muscles through his shirt and tried not to shiver). Natsu bursts out laughing at the sight, until Lucy hits him in the head. But when the celestial mage sees them she starts laughing too. Gin's face flames as she tries to detangle herself from the black haired hottie.

"If you think this is funny, you should look at Gray and Jubia." Gazille smirks, helping her off and sitting up himself. Everyone's attention turns to the two mentioned. Somehow, Gray's head had ended up facedown in her lap and under Jubia's dress pajamas.

Gin covers her ears as a roar of laughter assaults her, though she was laughing along with them.

________________________________________________________________________

That night the boys ended up staying, except for Loki because Lucy sent him back after he raided her panties drawer. Gin wakes up before the others and sits up. She yawns and looks at the sleeping people. She smiles a little. Jubia was cuddled up to Gray while Natsu snored on the couch. Erza was drooling and Lucy was hugging Happy to her chest. It was pretty cute. Gazille looked kind of uncomfortable. He was lying on the floor without a pillow or blanket. Gin smiles and grabs her pillow. She lifts his head gently and slips the pillow under it before setting his head back down. He growls in his sleep and rolls onto his side.

Gin giggles a little, and carefully steps over the sleeping bodies to go to the bathroom. Soon as she finished her business she goes to the kitchen, sure that Lucy would mind if she cooked everyone breakfast.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille pulls out of sleep, interested in the smell attacking his nose. He opens his eyes and first notices the pillow under his head. He lifts his cranium to look at it and discovers it to be the pillow Gin had. Only she'd be so obsessed with Fairy Tail to have bought one of the Fairy Tail pillow covers at the new memorabilia stands outside the guild. He banishes the thought from his head, which was pounding, and stands up. He then follows his nose into the kitchen.

Everyone else was already up and eating at the table, except for Gin who was cooking the eggs, bacon, and home fries for everyone. A spot had been left open for him, and in a strange way it touched him. He goes to claim the seat and glares a little at the loudly slurping fire dragon slayer across from him. Gazille's head was _pounding _(like there was a midget fairy in his ear throwing anvils around on his brain).

"Can you chew any louder?" He snaps, noticing vaguely that all of Natsu's food was on fire.

"A little hung over, huh Gazille?" Gray teases. He glares at the ice mage, a little ticked that the man thought they were close enough to not use a honorific. Even Jubia used an honorific on him still. Speaking of her…

"You were drinking again?!" Jubia demands in disbelief. He covers his ears and winces, her voice cutting like a knife. A plate suddenly appears before him and he looks up to see Gin smiling.

"Would you like some medicine for it?" She asks, god bless her, softly. Gazille nods and looks at the food with slight disappointment. Maybe it was an accident that Natsu's food was on fire. "Oh, would you like some metal food instead?" She asks, returning with a drink and some pills.

"That would be….nice." He grumbles, taking the medicine. Gin nods and puts a hand over his food. In a moment it was gleaming and metal. Gazille then notices how everyone had stopped talking and were either staring openly (Lucy…) or casting sideways glances (Gray). "What?" He snaps.

"That's so adorable." Lucy squeals and looks at the two people across from her. "You guys should date."

"Lu-chan, don't be weird. Besides, I did the same for Natsu's food." Gin points out, though she was blushing. Gazille tries not to be disappointed over that. It was odd that he should feel that way… Maybe it was just the hangover.

Gin gets herself some food before sitting next to Erza. Gazille tries not to dwell over the fact that she was as far from him as possible.

**Got to love the pranking. Hey guys, I'm not so good with comma stuff… I mess up a lot. So if you notice any problems with the grammar, give me a holler so I can fix it. My English teacher is a little to good at getting me to care…darn.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sighs and starts picking up the mess in her house after everyone but Natsu and Erza left. Erza had volunteered herself and Natsu to help pick up. It also gave them time to plan on how to trick the bitter dragon and shy fawn together.

"I vote we lock them in a room together." Natsu suggests.

"Sounds tempting, but I am thinking we do something a little more romantic than that." Lucy sighs.

"That's not romantic?" Erza asks in shock. Lucy groans and hits her face with a pillow.

"My god, you guys have no idea what romance is…. Maybe I should ask Loki, he gets romance at least." She looks over as he appears, even though she didn't pull out a key.

"What are we talking about? I heard Loki and Romance." He wags his eyebrows at her. Lucy sighs in slight disgust. It was hard to be completely disgusted at a man as nice looking as Loki.

"We're trying to see how we can get Gazille and Gin together." She explains.

"Oh, trick them. Nice." He chuckles and thinks a minute. "Okay guys, this is what we'll do…" He smirks as the others lean closer to listen in on his master plan.

________________________________________________________________________

Gin hums a little, at home. She was just getting out of the shower. She hears a commotion downstairs and sighs, hoping that Natsu wasn't breaking into her house again. Ever since she became friends with those guys some random person was always ending up in her house. She dries off and pulls some shorts, underwear, and a shirt on (since her chest was so flat she really didn't need anything under it).

She heads downstairs to see a teddy bear on her table. She smiles and goes to it to pick it up, a note falls as she does. She bends to pick it up and reads it over.

'_Gin, go on a date with me. Meet me at the guild when everyone is gone. -Gazille. P.s. get something nice from Lucy._'

Gin blushes and bites her lip. Something seemed very off about the note, but it sounded like how Gazille would talk. But why would he want to go on a date with _her?_

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille looks up as Jubia walks over to him, she was smiling widely. _Oh crap. _She held a metal heart in her hands. "Guess what Gazille-kun! Gin wants to go on a date with you, she dropped this off." She holds out the little metal box. Assuming that she made it by her own hand made his mouth water.

"So?" He grumbles but takes the box anyway, though not about to tear into it with Jubia watching.

"She wants you to meet her in the guild after everyone is gone." She smiles. "And to wear something nice, got it? Because if you break her heart I'll have to break your face Gazille-kun."

"Yeah… whatever." He grumbles, surprised that Gin had gotten the nerve to do this, and that Jubia didn't pick on him for being so compliant. But he didn't feel like getting yelled at in that particular moment as he held Gin's gift.

________________________________________________________________________

"Lucy!!" Gin shouts as she bursts into the said blonde's apartment. She didn't dwell on the fact that Loki was there too. " I need a dress! A really pretty one, that makes me look like I actually have breasts! Like you, better yet, give me some of yours!" She begs. "Look at this, look!" She squeals as she pushes the note into Lucy's shocked and slightly offended hands.

"Oh, this is… this is awesome!" Lucy smiles at her and looks at Loki who winks.

"I'll leave so you can summon Cancer." He snickers and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"This is amazing Gin, what do you want to wear?"

"Uhm something….sexy? Err, no, elegant… Oh, I don't know! I've never been on a date with some one like him before. What would he want me to wear?!" Gin panics, feeling like she'd explode.

"Calm down, calm down. We'll figure something out. Jeez." Lucy laughs and directs her up to her room.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille looks at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the white tux he wore when Jubia talked him into trying to get everyone to like him more and he ended up singing. God, the humiliation.

Somehow she had gotten him into the same tux again. What kind of idiot was he? And even worse, he had yet to eat the heart shaped box. "You look so good Gazille-kun, Gin will be so impressed!" She squeals and takes the sunglasses off his face. He gives her a peeved glare, and shoos her hands away as she starts fussing over his unruly hair.

"Knock it off. God." He growls and dodges around her. He didn't want to see his reflection anymore, it was bugging him.

"Well, it's getting late, maybe we should start heading over?" She suggests softly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

**Squee, Gazille was hott in that suit. He looked so… impish… with a p in the beginning lmao. I hope you guys love it~ Let me know, kay? I am open for the reviews. Sorry this was so short, but next chapter (I think...) is insanely long...for me anyways~**


	9. Chapter 9

Gin pulls at her hair, why was she there before Gazille? There was only one table left in sight in the guild. There was a spotlight on it, and there was a candle on the table. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Lucy whispers to her. They still stood in the doorway. Lucy looks at her. "Stop messing with your hair." She orders. Gin squeaks and drops her hands from her make-upped face. Cancer had done an amazing job on her hair and with her make-up. The sparkly blue color he had picked for her eye-shadow made her golden orbs almost glow. He had also put some rose colored blush on her cheeks and a gentle sparkly lip gloss had gone on her lips. She felt kind of ridiculous.

Not to mention her hair wasn't the usual mess it was. Instead of cow licks everywhere and split ends, her brown tresses felt in neat order around her head. They had been curled in perfect ringlets, and Gin could help but twirl her fingers in it. The dress that Lucy picked looked, in Gin's opinion, horrible on her. All of Lucy's clothes were meant for someone with a chest, which was no surprise since they were _Lucy's _clothes. The dress was long, it brushed the ground, and had virtually no back. The top tied behind her neck while the bottom fanned out. It really was a beautiful dress that ranged the blue spectrum. Gin just didn't think it looked good on her. Not to mention her feet were starting to hurt. Lucy had shoved her feet into stilettos. She tried not to shift her weight at all, since she was afraid of breaking an ankle. The only say in anything she got to wear was her lucky necklace.

"This was a bad idea…" She whispers as Lucy drags her over to the table.

"Oh stop it, this is going to be great!" Lucy chided and sits her down. "I'm going to go see if he is around here somewhere." She promises. Gin sighs as she is abandoned at the table. She picks up a spoon to look at her reflection. _I'm pretty I suppose…_

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille sighs as Jubia shoves him towards the guild's doors. He had some flowers in his hand, and they looked half dead already. "See? You're going to be late!" She grumbles behind him as he drags his feet. This was seriously a joke. How'd he get from the biggest bad-ass in one guild, to a puny girl's date? Surely he had some drugged food and was in an over dose coma.

Jubia steps around him to push open the doors. He starts to turn around and run for it but she catches his arm and shoves him in. Gazille stumbles a little as the door is slammed shut behind him. He straightens and tugs at his collar a little, seeing the only light in the room was centered on a lone table.

His eyes fall upon the only person in there and he stops breathing.

Surely this goddess before him wasn't Gin.

No way, she was in a dress.

She starts to fidget under his intense and obviously shocked gaze. "H-hi Gazille-kun." She nearly chokes on the words.

"…Gin?" He asks, stepping forewords slowly. She looked like she wanted to run every bit as much as he did. A blush highlighted her sprinkling of freckles.

"Y-yeah, I borrowed a dress from Lucy like your note said to." She looks down at the dress. Gazille follows her gaze. She looked…

"Stunning…" He mumbles out, in pure shock, she seemed to hear him. "…Wait, what? My note?"

"Huh? Yeah, the one inviting me here…" She seemed as confused as he felt.

"But Jubia said you wanted to go on a date with me…" He growls a little, those bastards must've set them up for shits and giggles. Which meant the metal box wasn't made by Gin. It was just normal metal, and Gazille's yearning for it disappeared. Meanwhile the look on Gin's face showed her entire feelings. She was just as confused, angry, and awkward feeling as he was. But there was another look in her eyes that cut him in an odd way.

_She looks…ashamed…_ He realizes with a shock.

________________________________________________________________________

Gin sits down heavily in her seat and starts kicking her shoes off. This was so…how could her friends do this to her? How could they humiliate her like this?!

She throws the shoes aside and looks down to hide her face, she could feel her eyes prick with the tell tale tears. She hoped those jerks were happy. She now looked like a complete and total idiot. And she thought she looked good for once, thought something good was going on.

_It was just another prank! He was never interested in you, Jubia just made him come here!_ A voice screams through her mind even as rain falls from her eyes.

When she felt alone the other night, this was so much worse. She wanted to find a hole, crawl in it, and die.

"Don't cry." Gazille whispers, getting her to tilt her chin up . Her eyeliner and mascara was probably ruined. "….I got you flowers…" He mumbles, holding out the half dead bouquet to her.

Gin sniffles and takes the flowers, letting out a strangled laugh. "Thank you, they are beautiful." She whispers as he picks up a napkin and puts it in her hand too.

"Uh… Well…" He goes and sits in the seat opposite of her, much to her surprise. "S-since we're here…" He tugs at his collar again. Gin wipes her eyes, smiling a little. She had never thought that Gazille would stutter.

"I guess you're right." She whispers and smells the flowers again. She breaks a lily off its stem then tucks it behind her ear. The action seemed to make him want to smile.

The two set into a careful, awkward conversation but were saved from it soon enough. The curtains to the stage open up to show one of Lucy's other celestial spirits, Lyra and then of course, Loki.

"Hi Gin~chan!!!" Lyra calls, waving. "Lucy wants me to sing to you while they serve you and your boyfriend food!" The giddy spirit sings. Gin blushes and hides her face a little.

"O-okay Lyra-chan… he's not my boyfriend though." She squeaks.

"Why not?" Lyra winks and sets to work on her harp. Gin blushes and doesn't look at Gazille. As Lyra strums a gentle melody on her harp Jubia and Gray push a cart of food towards them. Jubia held a bottle of possibly watered down wine in her hands and Gray sets food out before the two. Gin watches them go then looks at Gazille.

"Uhm… Gazille-kun do you want me to…?" She asks shyly.

"Just call me Gazille I guess, everyone else does anyways. And…please…" He whispers. Gin smiles and reaches out to turn his food to metal. They eat in semi silence, only asking a couple questions now and again. When they finish Gray and Jubia return to collect the dishes.

"While dessert is being prepared, why don't you two dance?" Gray suggests with a wink. Jubia gives Gazille an encouraging nudge. After an odd moment Gazille stands and goes to pull Gin's chair out for her. He collects her shoes for her.

"I can't dance in these as is…." She whispers and uses some of her metal magic to make the heels thicker so she wouldn't kill herself. It seemed to amuse Gazille because he chuckled a little. She then puts the reinforced heels on and stands. He offers her an arm and she takes it. A light comes on to follow them across the floor.

Gazille takes one of her hands and places the other on her waist. "If you want me to stay decent, do not ask how I learned to dance like this." He growls only a little as he says it. Gin blushes as he begins to lead her over the floor with surprising skill as she tries not to crush his feet. She could feel the muscles in his shoulder bunch and relax as he leads her. In-between checking her feet she glances at his face. Each time she finds his golden eyes intently on her face.

When Lyra starts singing Gin is reminded that they aren't the only ones there.

"_Lay me down to sleep~,_

_Wide eyed, guard over me~_

_Say goodnight, and sing me a lullaby~,_

_My wild eyed warrior,_

_My dragon of the sky~"_ Lyra sings with her beautiful voice. Loki takes over for the next part.

"_Run away with me-,_

_Princess of my dreams-_

_Cold inside,_

_You warmed my life-_

_Look at me with your- doe eyes,_

_Show me meaning- in this life-." _His deeper voice complimented Lyra's perfectly. Together they sing:

"_You make me complete~,_

_When you're near~ I feel your heat_

_Your careful love~ Is searing me_

_For once in my life~ I breath free~_

_Dragon and Fawn~ We become as one~" _There was a little pause before Lyra sung alone.

"_Lay me down to sleep~" _Gazille twirls Gin carefully then dips her down so that her hair barely touched the ground.

"_If you run away- with me-" _Loki follows. Then together the sing.

"_As long as you're here~_

_I am complete~_

_And honestly, that's all~ I~ need~~"_

Gin looks up at Gazille. She was cuddled against his chest and he had one arm locked around her back. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel so alone. His golden eyes seemed to be searching her face for something. Gin couldn't tell if he found it or not. Their dessert was left on the table, forgotten.

Gazille's lips brushed over hers, and Gin gets light headed. Gazille was magnetic.

And she couldn't pull away.

**Ah, those lyrics are so embarrassing! -blushes- I can't believe I came up with that. I almost didn't put them up, they are so…urgh, Mooshy. Lovey-dovey wow. I hope you guys liked it, and I love the reviews I've been getting. I can't name the people off the top of my head, but I recently got an in-depth one~ I love it! Oh, by the way. I own none of the Fairy Tail people. You can guess who and who not… I am supposed to put a disclaimer right? Ah! I'm babbling, sorry for wasting your time!**

**Oh, and I hope you guys like the sensitive Gazille. I think I did reeeeaaally bad with his personality on this one, but it gets better (I think)!**

**I LOVE MY READERS!!! ((in a non creepy way~) and more reviews would be loverly~)**


	10. Chapter 10

Gin's eyes flutter open in the morning. She stares up at her ceiling. Gazille had kissed her, sure it had been closed lipped and kind of awkward. But it had been an actual kiss. Unfortunately Lyra had started flipping out about had cute it was. Of course Gazille had got mad and stormed off. Though he had paused long enough to grumble an apology to her and give her another kiss on the cheek.

She couldn't get mad at him for walking out. She had seen in his eyes that he had felt guilty over it.

Maybe she'd actually ask him on a real date sooner or later.

Gin blushes at the thought and rolls out of bed because she had to go to the bathroom. She catches her reflection in the mirror and stands up straighter. Her hair still had some of the style to it and there was left over make-up on her face. Her necklace was messed up so she takes the time to fix it.

'_This is my gift to you, Gin. You can put your heart on it. When you're older you can give it to someone special.' _Her mother's voice rings in Gin's head as she holds the pendant. Her mother had told her that when she had given her the pure silver chain.

'_But mama, what if they loose it?' _She had asked as a child.

'_If they really care about you, they won't.' _Her mother had replied sagely then had left her to her toys. She had wanted to give the necklace to her mother, or her sister. But neither of them had accepted it.

She smiles and sets the pendant back down on her collarbone.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille stands in front of the guild's job board. He was so bored of the guild at the moment, not to mention completely pissed at a certain elemental mage and her friends. First they set him up on a date, though it had turned out pretty good (not that he _cared_ or anything) but then they start flipping out when he acts like a human being. Just because he, like most other men, enjoyed the company of a woman now and again. Though Gin wouldn't have been his first choice. She was more of a girl than a woman. But then again, her innocence was extremely endearing.

He'd give anything to rip it away from her.

_Whoa, this needs to stop._ He growls at himself, shaking his head. The last thing he should want to do is get to 'know' Gin better. God forbid something happens and she figures out that he really didn't care about her. Not to mention Jubia and the others would try to kill him over it. Because he couldn't possibly care, could he?

He growls at himself and tries to focus on the jobs again.

________________________________________________________________________

Gin walks into the guild and smiles as Jubia breaks away from Gray long enough to come over to her. "Gin, there is a new member! He just got into the guild, you have to meet him!" She squeals, grabbing Gin's arm and pulling her to the bar. She taps a blonde haired man on the shoulder and he looks up. "Haru-san, this is Gin!"

"Oh? Hello Gin-chan, I've heard a lot about you." The man, Haru, smiles in a sweet way. She blushes a little and clears her throat after a moment.

"Uhm, why?" She looks at Jubia, who was giggling.

"I heard you are a metal mage, a very accomplished one as well."

"Uhm… yeah, my mother was The Golden Statue Mina." She blushes again at the intensely interested look he gave her.

"That is amazing. I just got taught by some drunk who needed money." He laughs a little and pulls out a seat for her. "Want me to get you a drink?"

Gin looks over at Jubia, who was blushing and giggling. She gives a confused look before the water element woman walks back to her icy love. "Uhm… Sure, some soda is fine. Why do you want to talk with me?"

"I'm a metal mage as well. I was hoping for some tips…" He murmurs absentmindedly while reaching out to touch her necklace. She swallows audibly as his finger touches her skin as well. "This is cute." "I made it…. It is my first metal make." She shoos his hand away and backs her chair away from him. He smirks and just follows her with his chair.

"You're pretty cute too."

________________________________________________________________________

"Aw, they're cute. You should be more like Haru, Gazille." Natsu smirks jokingly, leaning in his chair so it tottered on two legs.

"When did I offer for you to sit with me?" Gazille grumbles, first he hadn't found a good job. And now some idiot was coming onto his Gin. _She isn't yours. She can't ever be yours, you idiot._ Gazille admonishes himself. It's not like he cared about her. She was kind of obnoxious.

He couldn't want her in any way except for one night.

Or have her in any other way.

"You should've made a move on Gin earlier because she is totally falling for that guy." He snickers. Gazille growls a little, seeing the said guy's hand drift a little to close to her butt. "Hey, you look mad. You don't really like her do you?" "No." He snaps and shoves a spoon into his mouth. It made him even angrier that he notices how not sweet the metal was. Unlike the metal Gin made.

_Damnit, get out of my head._ He snarls at himself a little.

"He seems a lot nicer than you too." Natsu comments.

"Everyone is nicer than me. She should like him." He whispers. Natsu looks at him, as if to see if he was okay. His tone was almost guilty.

"…She would date you if you asked her." He rubs his neck.

"We already went on a date. And it wasn't exactly good for her… She looked nervous the entire time." He grumbles. " I _scare _her fire-head."

"You scare everyone… Hey, don't look so glum about it. It's never effected you before…. You really _do _like her don't you?"

"Shut up. Seriously, I really don't care about her…. Stop looking at me like that. I'm not like you, or Gray, or Loki. I don't need a team or a woman." He snaps and glares at the couple. Gin wasn't what his anger was focused on. It was the arm so casually hung around her waist by a seriously dead mage. _I'll kill him._ Gazille growls a little as the unknown future corpse feeds a blushing Gin a strawberry.

"There you go again, you are growling at him." Natsu snickers. "Don't need anyone my ass. Why don't you go on a mission with the two, an easy one. Winner take all?"

"You're kidding right?" A quick look to the berry head's face assured Gazille that, no, the other man wasn't kidding.

"No, seriously. It doesn't even have to be a mission… We could get some one to invite a whole bunch of people to go to Galuna Island. I got a message the other day that said they would be having a festival so, why the hell not? I think they are blowing up some old building they have that isn't structurally sound or something." He laughs a little. "It will be fun! You, me, Gin, Jubia, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and everyone. It will rock!" He smiles and gets up. "I'll go suggest it to everyone now!"

"Hey, I never said I'd want to go…. Flame ass!" Gazille snarls as the other dragon slayer walks off, laughing.

**Sorry for not updating in so long, my job was busy and such. I've also been distracted by my new video game, Okami, it is AWESOME. So, I wasn't ignoring you guys, just being lazy. Wow, chapter ten already… I did a quick re-through with this chapter and 11, and 12. If you guys notice mistakes tell me please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gin looks up at the hotel on Galuna Island. She was behind a large group of other Fairy Tail mages. It was a rather large and fancy hotel too. She smiles a little, hoping to get one of the rooms with a balcony. She winces as an arm snakes around her waist. Haru, again. He was honestly getting on her nerves.

"Hello Gin, do you want to room with me?" He asks with his usual bright smile.

"Err, no. I'm rooming with uh…" She sweeps her eyes around, looking for some one, anyone, to save her from this. Her eyes land on the best option she had at the moment since her other friends were rooming with other people already (and Markov was to cheap to get them all their own rooms). "I'm rooming with Gazille!"

The black haired man jerks his head back at the mention of his name. "Wha-" He gets cut off as Gin attaches herself to his arm.

"Remember? On the boat you said we'd room together since Jubia is with Gray, Natsu is with Erza, and Lucy is with Loki since he wants to be here too." She says loudly, glancing at Haru. "Please, for the love of god, save me." She whispers for Gazille only. "He is smothering me, he is creepy."

"Err…" Gazille looks down at the sweet girl attached to his torso now, looking at him with 'save me' eyes. "Yeah… I remember now, sorry. Thought you were….talking about something else." He rubs his head and glares at Natsu, who was now snickering to himself. Gazille shakes his head and grabs his bag, leading Gin towards the entrance. "Let's go get…our room."

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille watches Gin as she unpacks the important things she had brought into the small dresser on her side of the room. There was something undeniably feminine about her. He tilts his head a little bit as she folds a tee-shirt and sets it in the drawer. Her hands looked soft. It still shocked him that she had picked him to room with. It shocked him more on how a bloom of satisfaction had appeared when she picked himself over that pompous creep Haru.

Gazille crosses his arms over his chest and looks out the window. He could even smell her. It was a soft scent of lilacs, vanilla, and undertones of metal. The smell seemed to sink into the room and his head. He closes his eyes, which seemed to be pulled to her. Like she was magnetic.

Gin was humming now, a soft tune that had no words. It was calming in a strange way.

Gazille opens his eyes to look at her again. Light fell on her as softly as bird feathers and highlighted the honey color of her hair. The freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose were like tempting splotches to be explored. One peeked tantalizingly under her shirt's neck. Meanwhile her skin seemed to absorb the sun, making it not nearly as radiant as she was.

_The sun paled in comparison to her._ Gazille gets up and leaves with that thought.

________________________________________________________________________

Natsu yawns and stretches out his arms. Lying on a hill with the sun bathing him in pleasant warmth was making him sleepy. "Hey Happy, when does the festival start?…Happy?" He looks down, the blue cat was already asleep on his abdomen. He smiles a little, thinking the cat had a good idea in that. His eyes start to close and he was ready for a long, refreshing nap.

"Fire ass!" He jerks wide awake at the angry tone from the other dragon slayer. There goes the nap idea. He sits up to see what was going on. Happy gives a unappreciative meow as he is jolted into Natsu's lap.

"What? I didn't do anything yet!" The berry head whines.

"I need advice… Wait, did you say yet?" He growls. "I swear to god, stay away from my room or you are going to find yourself strapped onto a train."

Natsu shudders. "Right… What do you need?" He asks as the metal dragon drops down besides him. Happy yawns and crawls from Natsu's lap to Gazille's. The new bed glares down at the half asleep cat but leaves him be.

"Gin is rooming with me…" He grumbles, resting his chin in his palm while his elbow rests on his knee.

"That's great!" "No it isn't, she only did it to get away from Haru."

"Oh… well it's better than nothing, you can get to know her now." Natsu smiles.

"I don't fucking want to know her. Why does everyone assume that I want to get to know Gin? God, she is the most… unwomanly woman I've ever seen in my entire life! She isn't appealing or sexy or anything!" He rants, as if trying to convince himself more than the fire dragon slayer. "Just because she has metal magic doesn't mean I want to be with her or anything, she is better off with Haru or Loki or anyone! If I ever wanted to be with her, it would be a one night stand if anything. But even then, it would be a surprise if I did that. How could _she_ be appealing?" He hisses, but the edge was lost with the question, actual curiosity grabbing hold.

"That's… really harsh man. Do you really just think about looks?"

"Don't you?" Gazille snaps, a vein apparent on his forehead.

"Uh…no… Lucy and Erza, they are pretty, but that's not why I hang with them all the time. It's because we are friends… they… I don't know, they understand me I guess. That is what you should feel… Like a need to see them." He rubs his head a little. "It's hard to explain… it should be… hmm…"

"Magnetic…" Gazille whispers, almost so Natsu doesn't hear him.

"What? Yeah… that sounds about right." He smiles a little. "Why, is that how you feel with Gin?"

"…Unfortunately." Gazille grumbles with no real anger.

________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to the two dragon slayers was that, down wind of them, Gin was behind a tree. After Gazille's rant they had been to quiet for her to hear. She had followed to ask Gazille if he wanted to go to the festival with her. Heartbroken she turns away from them, walking back towards town. _He was just using me… just wanted my..._ She shakes her head, trembling with watery eyes. _No, he doesn't even want that. I'm not pretty._ She covers her mouth and goes into an alley way so no one would see her.

The kisses had been nothing.

The feeling of acceptance with him, a lie.

The only thing she felt was true anymore was the aching loneliness she got when she saw Erza with Natsu, Lucy with Loki, and Jubia with Gray.

Tears fell like broken glass around her feet.

**Oh, Gazille screwed up big time. Go him. I hope, as always, you guys liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Gin sighs, just finishing up her letter to her sister. She makes a mechanical bird, which she had perfected a couple months ago. The bird had enough magical intelligence to get the letter to the right guild, and some one would be sure to get it to her sister. The design of the bird would allow it to get there before the end of the day. Gin planned on going to visit her sister at her guild for a while, and wanted her sister to come pick her up. When ever she had been a child and had fallen, her sister had helped her back onto her feet.

She opens the window and tosses the bird out, it flicks its wings open and was gone in a blink of the eye. Teary eyed she picks up her suitcase and drags it out into the hall. She looks around, hoping no one was out there. She was in luck and got out without anyone seeing her. She goes to the docks to wait for a boat that now frequented the island, and hopefully get a ride back to the main land.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille passes Haru on the way to his room. The idiot metal mage turns and stops the angry dragon, which in itself was a stupid and dangerous thing to do. "Have you seen Gin?" Haru asks him with that annoyingly perfect smile of his. Gazille takes a slow breath and turns to face him.

"No, why?" He grumbles. He couldn't help noticing how much better Haru was than him. He was more handsome, at least Lucy would think so. His teeth were perfect, no scars on his arms, he looked nicer than Gazille, and his hair was in perfect order. Haru was obviously a better man than Gazille.

For that alone Gazille wanted to slug him.

"I wanted to ask her to the festival… But I haven't seen her all day. Well, not after she followed you anyways." The blonde shrugs.

"Follow me? When did she do that?" He demands.

"After you stormed out and went to talk to Natsu on the hill. I was going to get some food and I saw her behind a tree." He smiles a little. "Maybe she was ease dropping. Couldn't see why she'd want to though. Hm, I'm going to keep looking." He turns and leaves Gazille.

Gazille was pale, he had felt the blood leave his face. _I don't fucking want to know her. _There was no doubt she had heard them. Gazille had been yelling.

He turns and runs to the room they shared. Upon opening the door, it was obvious she was gone. He goes over to her side and jerks the drawers out to see if her clothes were gone, in denial about the whole situation. When he sees they are empty he drops down and rips the covers away from the bedside. Some childish part of him telling him to look under the bed.

Gin wasn't there, but her heart was.

Gazille reaches out to take the necklace in his rough hand. On the train ride home, after he had saved her life, she had told him how important that necklace was to her. He backs up in a slow way, leans back against the bed, and draws his knees up. In his gloved palm he holds the rough shape of the silver heart. Almost every part of him wanted to eat it, to taste the first thing she had ever made. To tear it apart mercilessly. A smaller part takes control though, forcing his clumsy fingers to undo the latch and put it around his neck. The necklace fit him, like it fit around her neck, just long enough to hide under his shirt.

Gazille tucks it away under the black cloth and stands. "I'll protect this Gin… Until I can give it back." He whispers to himself. Then he carefully puts the drawers back in the dresser, and fixes the bed. Over to the doorway he walks, just as carefully closing the door without slamming it.

Maybe if he'd been this careful before, she would still be in there, humming.

________________________________________________________________________

'_Boy, if you don't learn to control that temper, you are going to end up alone and angry.' Metalicana snarled, picking up a shattered vase Gazille had thrown in anger. The boy was getting fed up with trying to turn his skin to hard metal. He kept messing up._

'_I don't care, I don't need anyone.' Gazille snarled angrily and sat heavily at the edge of the cave._

'_We all need some one you idiot. And if you throw another one of my things, you will learn how much you like being here. I'll kick your ass out. Never forget that I let you live here because I'm to nice to kill you off or let you die.'_

Yeah right. _Gazille thought bitterly._ You just don't want to waste the energy it would take to kill me._ Gazille was surprised at the cold wetness that came from his eyes._

'_Oh, Gazille…' The dragon had sighed and dropped down besides him on the rough ground. 'I can teach you how to curse, defend yourself, and be strong, but I cannot teach you to stop hating yourself. You are not an orphan because of something you did. You're parents didn't abandon you because you did something wrong.'_

'_Then why did they leave me out in the forest to die!?' Gazille had screamed, eyes crying. He hated it, hated the rain from his tear ducts. Metalicana never cried, why should Gazille have to. It wasn't fair. 'If my parents couldn't even love me, then why should I!?'_

'_I don't know why they left you, Gazille.' The dragon had cooed and pulled him close with a claw. Pressed against the dragon's large throat, Gazille could feel the strong beat of Metalicana's heart. 'But I don't think they did that because they didn't love you. Maybe they couldn't take care of you? Maybe they were in trouble with a powerful force? What ever the reason was, Gazille, you are here now. I will protect you until you no longer need me. And when the day comes that you can stand on your own feet, I'll leave you to be on your own like you say you can be.' The dragon looked down at his human adoptee. _

_Faintly Gazille had whispered. 'I will always need you otou-san.'_

'_Then I will always be here.' The dragon had replied as Gazille had stopped crying._

Gazille jerks awake at the memory. He had fallen asleep on his bed after looking for Gin, but it had seemed that she had left the island. The memory left an ache in his chest. "You did anyways, you bastard." He growls and rolls over on the bed. Even under the covers he could feel the cool metal of Gin's heart pressed to his bare chest. "And she did too… You were right, I did end up alone."

Somewhere around midnight, Gazille fell back asleep. His dreams were more confusing this time. Flashes of red, smoke, and swirling black played under his eyelids. Somewhere he could hear Gin, in his dreams, calling to him. _'I'll protect you.'_ Gazille wanted to shout, but he couldn't form the words. Not even in his dreams. To protect her, would be to care for her.

**I believe otou-san means father in Japanese, but I googled it so you can't be sure. I wanted to sprinkle some Japanese into my work, just because I think it would look cooler. If I have made a grave mistake with that, some one correct me. Hope you guys liked the Metalicana action there, and my own take on how they came to meet.**


	13. Chapter 13

Gazille sighs, sipping some crappy beer. He was in a bar with Natsu and Erza. The two others were talking about a mission they had done there, which is why the demons of the island liked them so much. Something or other pertaining to blowing up the moon. Gazille didn't pay attention to them, since they were annoying him. Vaguely he notices a light brown haired and attractive woman slam the door to the bar open. He turns his attention back to his drink, wondering if he should chase after Gin to return the necklace or just wait for her to come back. It had been a day and a half already. People were already beginning to set up the bombs in the old building and set up the festival.

"Hey, idiot!" A voice shouts near his ear. Gazille hisses in pain and covers the abused ear.

"What the hell!?" He snarls and glares at the woman that had just slammed the door open. She had chocolate brown eyes and freckles on her nose. Plus a very attractive figure.

"I'm Morgan, my sister is Gin. You're in Fairy Tail right? Good. Now, where the fuck is my sister!?" She shouts, grabbing Gazille's collar. "And you're Gazille right? You bastard, I'm going to punch your face in!"

"Whoa, whoa. Though that sounds highly entertaining, what is wrong?" Natsu asks, detangling the two growling people.

"Gin was supposed to meet me at the docks yesterday night, and she never showed. She had sent me a letter saying on how some ass-hat named Gazille was being a jerk to her. And since that is her necklace," Morgan snarls, prodding at the said necklace on Gazille's neck. It had made its way out from under his shirt. "I'm assuming you know her."

"You know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of u and me." Gazille snarls back.

"Stop guys, seriously. Grow up." Erza sighs a little. "Now, Morgan-chan, where is Gin?"

"I don't know, she never showed up. I was a little late so I expected her to be there, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked everywhere, even the guys bathroom just in case. And Gin was always on time to everything, it's not right." Morgan covers her mouth a little, looking truly worried.

"She was gone yesterday when I went back to our room… we were sharing, don't ask, and I looked all over her with fire-butt over there. Neither of us found her, so we assumed she left the island." Gazille growls, though worry was forming in his stomach as well.

"Well you know what they say about assuming, it makes an-"

"This isn't helping." Erza cuts in, stopping Morgan from repeating Gazille's earlier words. "You two need to stop fighting. Gin could've fallen off the boat or something and-"

"She doesn't know how to swim." Morgan gasps with horror.

"Or she could have just gotten lost in the docks." Erza sooths a little, trying not to let the other girl go into a panic attack.

Discomfort settles firmly into Gazille's stomach. He gets off his bar stool. "Natsu." He looks at the other dragon slayer. Without anymore words the berry head nods and follows him out of the bar. "Come on Morgan." Gazille growls and she hurries to follow behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gazille, Natsu, and Morgan stop before a room in the hotel. As calmly as he could, Gazille knocks on Haru's door. The sound was still extremely loud. They had decided to ask the other metal mage if he had any luck in finding Gin. Gazille growls as after a minute passes and there was no reply. He knocks again. After another two or so minutes he grabs the handle and wretches the door open.

Haru was gone and so was his stuff.

"Fucking useless…." Gazille growls under his breath and turns away. "Let's go to the docks." He snarls and walks away. Natsu and Morgan follow quietly, which was a shock for the fire dragon slayer to be able to do.

The docks weren't that busy, most of the demons and people were getting ready for the festival that night. Gazille takes the necklace off gently and holds it out for Natsu. "Here, some of her smell." He grumbles, not liking the idea of sharing it with anyone.

"Why are you wearing it?" Natsu asks, wagging his eyebrows.

"Just sniff it fire-ass." He snaps. Natsu chuckles and does as told before Gazille wipes the necklace off, in case the idiot got anything on it, and gently places it back around his neck. They both start smelling around with their sensitive noses for Gin.

Gazille finds the trail first and looks at the others. "Got it, come on." He growls and follows the smell around.

"Gazille, do you smell the other scent right over this?" Natsu asks, serious for once.

"Yes." He whispers, smelling the scent that covered Gin. An uncomfortable tightness returns to his stomach. "She was being followed…. Do you know who it was? It's familiar, but…" He growls at his own inability to identify the unknown smell.

"I don't, but it is familiar." Natsu agrees.

The three continue to a boat, the loading board covered in the two smells. Gazille didn't like this, and Natsu seemed even less enthusiastic. "…Natsu, go get Erza, Lucy, Gray, and who ever else you can." Gazille orders, mind working furiously. "We'll need a big search team, ride to the mainland on the next available boat. Morgan, come with me." He steps onto the board and goes to the captain of the ship. Meanwhile the two do what the iron dragon said.

**Hehe, ass-hat.**


	14. Chapter 14

The docks were crowded with passengers eager to be in Hargeon's port to go see the festival on Galuna Island. Not to mention the cheap thrill of an exploding building. The cloying smell of people, luggage, and animals effectively and completely hid any trace of Gin that Gazille was hoping for. Morgan and Gazille were sitting on a bench, debating what to do. Well, in-between the fits of arguing that they were having anyways.

"Get that out of your mouth, you filthy idiot!" Morgan orders, hitting his shoulder. Gazille growls and lets the necklace fall out of his mouth. He had been sucking on the heart because it distinctly tasted like Gin's metal.

"Shut up, it's helping me think." He snaps back and tucks it under his shirt so he wasn't tempted to eat it. No doubt it would cause him endless trouble to do so.

"Like _you _think. I know your type, big strong guy that doesn't need anyone but will mess with a naïve girl like Gin just for some entertainment. Brute force will solve anything for your type, god forbid you have to waste a couple seconds being nice or thinking of a plan or anything." Morgan rants. If Gazille had learned anything about Gin's sister, it is that Morgan was the exact opposite of Gin.

"You don't know me at all." He growls.

"Oh you are so scary, I'm shaking in my designer boots here. I bet you do that all the time to Gin, she is so shy. You make her do whatever you want her to, huh? Do you get off on controlling her?" Morgan sneers. Gazille clenches his jaw.

"Shut up. All I ever wanted was to be left alone." He snarls back and looks away from her furious face. His eyes were drawn to a bright flash of yellow among the throng of people. Tilting his head a little he stands up to see over the crowd. A tall man was moving against the crowd. What made Gazille take notice was the mark on the man's neck. A dark star with a square around it.

"Shit… Come on Morgan." He orders, stalking through the crowd to the man. Morgan makes an offended noise but follows him anyways. Gazille keeps his eyes on the man, who, unfortunately for him, would be at the sour end of Gazille's pent up aggression.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan watches with pure shock and horror as Gazille slams a man's skull back into a wall. They were in an alley of a nearly deserted street. The iron dragon had followed the man through the port and out into the city of Hargeon. As soon as they had been alone with the unknown man, Gazille had pounced and pulled the victim into an alley to start beating him up.

"Where the fuck is she Dark Star?!" He snarls, holding the man back against the wall with a hand to his neck.

"What the hell Gazille?" Morgan hisses, this was insane.

"A while ago, Gin went on a mission and these guys nearly killed her. I pretty much ruined their 'guild'. They are a dark guild called Dark Star." He hisses. "And if you don't speak up, idiot, you will become a dead star." He snarls. The man looked panicked but didn't say anything. Morgan flinches as Gazille's fist comes into contact with the man's stomach. "Talk!" Gazille roars, coating his arm in metallic scales.

"Okay, okay." The man chokes on some blood. Gazille lets go of his neck and the Dark Star Mage slides down against the wall. "Haru-san never said that anyone would come after her." He chokes, rubbing his neck.

Morgan could see Gazille stiffen. Softly, so soft she could barely hear him. "Haru…?" His voice held a lethal calm to it. Morgan recognized the tone, for it was one her and Gin's mother had often used with stranger mages that had visited them frequently after Gin had begun learning magic.

"Y-yeah." The guy pales.

"You have three minutes to spill everything you know before I rip you apart." Gazille snarls, eyes flashing with a maniac light.

"After you b-beat up the majority of us, Amasai-sama sent Haru to trail that girl because he wanted revenge." The guy cowers as Gazille steps towards him threateningly.

"No shit, where is she? And who is Amasai?" He hisses with the false calm voice.

"Listen, listen, please." The man begs, holding his hands up before his face. "Amasai is the Dark Star Guild Master. Haru followed her back to th-this town when she left that island, and he brought her to our hide out. He's planning on bringing her b-back to the island. I don't know what he and Amasai-sama have planned to do with her. Please don't kill me." He squeaks as Gazille jerks him back up to his feet. Morgan watches as the iron dragon mercilessly binds the man to the wall of the alley with some iron.

"You better hope we get to her before anything bad happens to her because if we don't, you'll learn why people once feared dragons." Gazille hisses to him. Morgan steps back a little, sure that if they didn't find her little sister, that Gazille would not hesitate to carry out the threat. The man seemed to believe him too since the acidic smell of urine fills the alley. Morgan follows Gazille out of the alley without question. The Dark Star mage wasn't the only one afraid of the dragon at that moment.

Morgan was terrified into momentary silence.

________________________________________________________________________

"This is my magic, I'll get us there faster than the boats." Morgan announces. Not like they had much choice, the majority of the boats had already left to get to the island before darkness. It was around noon. Gazille watches as Morgan pulls out an ink bottle and a brush.

"I don't see what arts and crafts has to do with anything." Gazille rolls his eyes.

"Shut up. This isn't a time to be an asshole." She snaps and starts drawing on the wall of an old building. Soon enough she had a boat drawn out with a weird machine on the back of it. Gazille tilts his head and watches as she slaps her hand onto the wood of the building. "Create! 3-D formation, wood change in figure four, metal!" She shouts. The lines of the boat flash for a second and in a poof of smoke a boat was before them. "Let's get this to the water, the thing on the back is a motor that will let us get there faster. It has the same principal as the magic cars."

"That's pretty….weird." He picks up one end while she starts dragging the other. "I thought drawing type magic's were limited to ones body though, Reedus said something about it once." Gazille frowns a little.

"Well silly dragon, it has some of my body in it. I make the ink with some of my blood." She smirks as he recoils a little. "What, squeamish?"

"No, but how did you make so much ink?"

"I add to it a little at a time." She explains and sets her end into the water. She joins him at the back and they push it out father before climbing in. "We'll take turns to drive this so we don't use all of our magic. Alright?"

"Sounds fine to me." Gazille growls seriously, climbing in. He sits by the engine and attaches the magic pump to his wrist.

"Okay, add magic slowly so you don't hurt yourse-" Morgan was cut off by the roar of the engine and the fierce jerk of the boat taking off far to fast. "Gazille! You idiot!" She screams, holding on for dear life. She looks back, shocked by the determined look in his eyes.

Morgan was beginning to suspect that Gin had been wrong about Gazille. The man seemed to care far much more about Morgan's little sister than he let on.

**Aw Gazille is a hero. Hope you guys enjoyed it, not much to say to you. Though I like this chapters. Yay.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gin opens her eyes slowly, head feeling fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was seeing Haru at the docks in Hargeon, then… she had blacked out. Gin looks around, trying to move. She quickly finds that she chained to a thick wooden pole. It was rugged and she could feel splinters biting into her skin. A smell of dust, wood, and gunpowder was in the air. She could see boxes of explosives all around her.

"What do you mean she didn't have it?!" Came an oddly familiar voice, but she was to dizzy to remember correctly.

"I don't know, it wasn't on her!" Gin was fully awake at that voice, which was undeniably Haru's. She looks around as best she could, able to see Haru through a doorway. He was outlined by a weird glow, and looked angry.

"You're an imbecile." Came the darker voice as a glow walks out. Gin's eyes widen, it was the leader of the Dark Guild that almost killed her. "Oh, it looks like she is awake. Go figure it out, you twit." The man orders. He looked like a ghost, which is what the glow was coming from. Gin recognized it as an astral projection.

"Right." Haru whispers. The ghost disappears as the other metal mage stalks forwards, turning his right index finger into a knife. "Hello Gin, comfy?" He asks a little to sweetly.

"…No, not at all actually, how about you untie me?" She glares a little, trying to break free with her own magic.

"Don't bother, those are my special metal cuffs. They don't allow you to use magic." He says simply.

"What do you want?" Gin asks on a sigh, to emotionally and physically tired to be scared.

"The necklace. Where is your necklace?" He asks simply. Gin frowns and looks down. "It's not on you, you idiot!" He shouts, looking crazy. Gin flinches, able to muster enough energy to get a little scared. "Where is it!?"

"I d-don't know." Gin whispers, eyeing the knife fearfully.

"Wrong answer." Haru growls, starting towards her. Gin shudders and tries to fold in on herself and become nothing. Unfortunately, her mother had never taught her that kind of magic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gazille jumps out of the boat as soon as they were in shallow water. "Wait up iron ass!" Morgan shouts after him. He ignores her, dashing up the shore and towards the town. It was getting dark, the fireworks would be going off soon. And with it the old building's explosion. No doubt that is where that bastard Haru took her.

Gazille races through the crowds gathered in the town for the festival, pushing past stands and families. "Move it!" He snarls at anyone who slowed him.

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice. "Oh, Gazille-san." Levi flinches away before he grabs her wrist and making her run with him.

"Go find everyone you can, bring them to the building that is getting blown up. Gin, I think she's there." he gasps out, a stitch in his side.

"Oh, well, we still have a good ten minutes before it goes off, she is there early…"

"No, Haru took her."

"…Are you jealous or something? I don't think anyone will help you fight over her with Haru…"

"No, you idiot…"He growls and dodges around a family, angry at how slow Levi was making him. "Gin was kidnapped, why doesn't anyone know about this? I think a dark guild has put her inside the building." He growls. Levi gasps then nods.

"I'll go get Jet and Droy!" She shouts, going into a different direction. Gazille jumps over a fallen toddler and finally gets out of the crowd. He continues on to the hill that the building was on. Another crowd was already around the building and the building itself looked like it was falling apart.

He pushes his way through the crowd. He jumps over the barriers, against the wishes of the townsfolk. "Hey! You can't go in there!" A demon shouts at him. Gazille replies with a hastily lifted middle finger. His magic was low and he was short on breath. Neither stopped him from kicking in the front door and running in.

A huge intake of breath was all he allowed himself to pause for. "Gin!" He roars.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gin!" Gin jumps a little at the roar as does Haru. There was no way that Gazille had come after her. Just no way. "Gin! Where are you, you idiot!" Gin feels her eyes tear up. She had cuts all over her, varying in size, shape, and depth. Haru had been trying to get the location of her necklace out in any way possible.

"Gazille!" She shouts, only to get back handed by Haru. She takes in another breath to scream again, but stops herself as he digs a knife into her shoulder.

"Another noise, and that will be your neck." He hisses, forming a sword in his hand. Gin chokes on some tears, her shoulder throbbing painful.

"Gin where ar-"

"Gazille!" She screams.

"Shit." Gazille dodges Haru's sword as he runs into the room. Haru glares over at Gin but was unable to carry his earlier threat out as Gazille tries to kick him back. Gin struggles against her chains, her arm throbbing in response. She couldn't help but cry out from the pain of it.

Gazille looks over at her, and Haru brings his sword up, ready to strike down the iron dragon. Gazille's eyes run over Gin, seeing the cuts and the knife in her.

Gazille explodes into metal, a roar nearly breaking Gin's ears rings out.

________________________________________________________________________

Gazille grabs Haru's blade as the idiot tries to slice him in half. Gazille felt like fire was in his veins, his teeth were bared. He saw fear in Haru's eyes. The fear pleased him immensely. Gazille' s sure hand twists the metal of the sword, breaking it. The metal scales all over him protected him from the blade. "_**I'm going to kill you**_." He snarls in a voice not quite his own.

Haru lets go of the sword's hilt and turns to run, Gazille was in front of him in a blink of an eye. Finally he understood what had given Natsu power when Gazille had been threatening Lucy when he was still in the Phantom Lord Guild.

There was no feeling like this, no reservoir of power quite like this one he had discovered by Gin's cut up form. Gazille took no pleasure from getting this power in such a way either, which was the most surprising thing.

But that could wait.

Haru grunts as Gazille throws him against a wall, hard enough to make the poser metal mage seem to pass out. Leaving him for now, Gazille goes to Gin and kneels before her, ripping at the metal angrily. He could feel the metal falling off his skin. He was so tired so suddenly. "Gin…" He growls possessively, pulling her against him and pulling out the knife as gently as possible. The whimper she uttered cut him in a horrible way.

"Gazille…." She seemed to want to say something, emotions warring on her face. He finishes getting Haru's metal off her only to notice a shocked horror on her features. "Gazille!" She shouts, pointing back at Haru's form.

Gazille whips his head around to see the not so perfect man setting a fuse on fire. Only then did Gazille take the time to notice the numerous barrels of gunpowder, fireworks, and explosives in the place.

Snarling he throws his hand out and Haru grunts as knives pin him to the wall. Gazille scoops Gin up and looks around for the nearest escape. "No time." Gin coughs and turns to press his face into her chest. "Just hold me close." She whispers.

"We aren't going to die here!" Gazille hisses, then notices how stiff she was becoming, and how cool. Like metal.. "Gin?! What are you do-" A large explosion cuts him off.

Gazille had once wondered what hell was like, since he knew he was going there. It didn't seem nearly as bad as he imagined. Maybe it was because of the angel protecting him from the majority of the flames. Either way, he realized just how much he didn't want to go to hell, or be alone anymore.

Gazille wanted to keep his angel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan screams in horror, seeing the building explode. She falls to her knees, Levi running up behind her. "No, no, it wasn't supposed to go off for three more minutes!" She gasps. Morgan covers her face with her hands, sobbing.

"Gazille!" Levi screams, causing Morgan to whip her head up. If that bastard lived and Gin didn't she'd….

"Morgan?" Gin asks tiredly as Gazille carries her out of the flames and debris. Both of them were covered in dirt and looking a little charred.

"How…?" Morgan looks at her sister's skin, which was fully silver. "You made yourself metal!? That is dangerous, you could've been stuck like that!" She shouts.

"Please….Don't shout." Gin whispers, eyes closing slowly. Gazille shifts her so she was resting against his partially bare chest, his shirt having been burnt beyond recognition. Gin's arms were around his neck, her head on his shoulder and chest. Gazille's arms were protective and iron around Gin. "Besides…we're alive aren't we? I'll be back to normal in a couple hours." She whispers, not bothering to open her eyes.

"But Gin…." Morgan starts to scold her.

"Shut up Morgan." Gazille growls. "She said not to shout. She needs rest." He snaps. "And so do I. We'll see you guys after a good, long nap." He shoulders his way through the crowd, carrying Morgan's little sister (bloody, metallic, and clothes burnt almost completely off) away from her protective gaze. And for some reason, Morgan got the feeling that Gin would be perfectly fine.

**Gazille is the hero~ Go Gazille~ Hope you guys liked it.~**


	16. Chapter 16

Gin watches Gazille's face as he sets her on her hotel bed. Well, not her bed now, since she left but… "You shouldn't have left, you dimwit." He growls a little, ripping the fabric at her shoulder. Gin winces, but doesn't feel anything. Gazille takes out the first aid kit he had gotten on the way to the room and starts mending her wound.

"Where…Where did you learn to stitch cuts?" She asks softly, as he starts doing so to her arm. Since it was all mostly metal still she didn't have feeling in it. The only thing she could feel at the moment was her head and her chest. The metal always receded faster there.

"Why did Morgan flip out when she saw you all metallic?" Gazille answers with a question of his own. Gin sighs a little, but lets him dodge her question.

"It's a dangerous technique. I wasn't taught by a dragon like you, my body isn't naturally able to go to metal like yours. If I do it to often I could get stuck like this, a statue." She shudders a little at the thought. "This technique is what killed my mother. Her vital organs partially got stuck as gold." She bites her lip, remembering how sickly her mother had looked in her last weeks.

"I'm…sorry for your loss." Gazille grunts out, eyes on his work so he didn't put a stitch to deep or to far away. He then cleans the wound with disinfectant. "But why would you risk yourself for me like that?"

"I don't really know…. I guess I owed you." She whispers. "Since you saved me last time."

"I told you not to worry about it. I really don't…." He trails off as he starts to wrap the stitches in gauze.

"Care?" Gin asks in a biting tone and takes the gauze from him. " I can do it myself." She grumbles, letting her hair fall into her face and hide her pained look. Her numb and clumsy fingers fumble with the bandages, and she only ends up making a loose circle of white fabric on her shoulder. "It's not like you really care."

"….So you did overhear that, huh?" Gazille whispers, not moving to fix the mess. It was obvious that he knew she was talking about his outburst with Natsu. Gin doesn't answer as she glares down at her metal legs. She now hated that they both used metal in such an intimate way. "…I…"

"Don't say you were lying, it makes perfect sense. You don't have to explain it to me." She places her hand on the blanket, her fingers digging into the fabric. "It's not like I care either."

"Don't say that, you do." Gazille snaps. "I saw it in your eyes when I kissed you."

"I wish you never did."

"Why? Because you enjoyed it?!"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it! You love me, say it out loud!" Gazille shouts, they were both loud by now. Raised voices led to sunken hearts, at least, that is what Gin's mother had once told her.

"I…"

"Go on, say it. You are dying to, to see how I'll react, to see if I'll lie and say I love you too." Gin could tell Gazille didn't mean what he was shouting so angrily.

"I hate you." Gin hisses, in a shockingly quiet voice. Gazille flinches as if she had struck him. Shock was all over his face. Slowly his eyes grow stoic, his jaw sets into its usual scowl.

"I guess I don't need this then." He replies in a clipped tone, reaching up and picking a silver necklace out of the remnants of his shirt. Gin's eyes widen as he takes off _her_ necklace with _her_ heart on it.

"Where did you…?" She reaches out to snatch it from him. "You stole it." She accuses.

"No, I obviously didn't steal your heart. I found it…under your bed when you left." He grumbles, getting up. "You said it was special to you, so I protected it."

"You….why?" She asks, still in shock over the kindness of the act.

"I don't know." He growls, going to the window and glowering at the world. "It's not like it made a difference." He sets his forehead against the glass and Gin watches his face. There was something distinctly lost about him. Sad even.

"Gazille….Do you care about me? Where you lying to Natsu?" She asks softly. His shoulders visibly stiffen, as if he were waiting for her to hit him with more words.

"No, I don't care." He whispers.

"Look at me when you say it… Gazille, look at me!" She demands. Painfully slowly Gazille turns, obeying her orders.

"What do you want me to say to you Gin? I can't say that I….I care for you. Everyone I've _ever_ cared for has left me lost on my ass. My parents, Metalicana… I won't let it happen again." He snarls, turning back to the glass. "So, no. I didn't lie to Natsu. I don't care."

Gin stands. She was caught in indecision. Part of her wanted to continue yelling at Gazille for hurting her in such a callous way, but she had seen his pain when he told her about the abandonment he had endured and was left unable to do so. She wanted to hit him, to storm out, to scream and cry. Gin had never more beautiful, smart, funny, or stronger than anyone else. Part of her wondered if Gazille was the same way.

Finally a force that was undeniable, unmistakable, and powerful made her decision. After all, Gazille was magnetic, and Gin couldn't pull away. As her arms wrapped around him from behind, still coated in metal (but it was receding quickly) she whispers. "I love you Gazille."

Softly she hears his reply, his voice tender enough to stop her heart. "I love you too."

Her lips curve up a little, even as she feels rain on her arms. "Don't cry Gazille. I'm not that bad of a girlfriend." His strangled laugh accompanies her words.

"Idiot."

**I liked writing this chapter, the whole…. I liked this line '**"No, I obviously didn't steal your heart….You said it was special to you, so I protected it."**' Hm… is it weird I say I like my own crap? Well, the end is near guys, but I loved writing this and reading reviews and stuff. I also have no idea to stitch cuts and stuff, so I was kinda guessing with anything pertaining to that.**


	17. The End

Gazille had never know anyone like Gin. She was wonderful, more beautiful than the sun. She was his world, and his heart. And he was hers, which she had shown by placing her necklace around his neck shortly after they had made their relationship public. Gazille could hardly stand Gin's friends, but that was okay. She loved him anyways. And he loved her. They had been dating for a little over a year now, and Gazille was slowly beginning to see why Loki talked about women so reverently.

But Gazille would never chase women like Loki did, since he had his Gin. Gin, who would make ever meal into metal just so he could taste her sweetness in an appropriate way. Gin, who would hardly let him sleep at night since she was to busy kissing every inch of him, and he doing the same to her. Gin, who's sister was racing across the Fairy Tail floor to him at that instant (which was weird since she wasn't suppose to arrive for her visit until tomorrow).

"Iron ass! You. Bastard!" Morgan shouts at the top of her lungs, breaking Gazille's day dreaming state. "What did you do to my sister!?"

"I…what?" Gazille sinks back in his chair a little. He didn't like arguing with Morgan, even if it was fun, because it worried Gin that they wouldn't be friends. By now the entire guild was silent, listening to the bickering.

"You fucking knoc-"

"Morgan!" Gin shouts, seeming to just burst into the guild. "Shut. Up!" Gazille's eyes widen slightly. Gin _never_ yelled at Morgan. Something was up.

Gin takes a shy look at all the interested eyes in the guild before smoothing out her hair with one hand and striding over to Gazille's back table. Her shoes clanking on the guild floor was the only noise in the place. Gazille looks from Gin to Morgan then back. The entire guild was doing the same. Gin's group of friends were also moving, not to sneakily, towards the table as well. Gazille vaguely notices the flowing dress that Gin was wearing, even if it was out of character for her.

Gin stops before him and silently sets something on the table besides him. Without words she watches him as he just as silently picks up the plastic stick. The entire guild was so silent, a pin could be heard dropping, which in and of itself is just plain wrong for Fairy Tail.

Gazille looks at Gin. "Please tell me you washed your pee off this before you gave it to me? I mean seriously, sorry for knocking you up, but wouldn't that have been a bit much?"

Gazille sets the positive pregnancy test aside as he stands, the guild erupting in applause and some grossed out noises. He ignores those as he pulls Gin into his arms and smothers her with his mouth.

Gin was magnetic, and Gazille would never, ever pull away.

________________________________________________________________________

"Gazille and Gin's son was born in the spring of the following year. He was three days premature, but healthy. Fairy Tail used it as an excuse to drink in excess and party, not like they wouldn't have anyways. Daitaro Metalicana Reitfox was six pounds eight ounces and had his mother's lovely hair but his father's disposition." Morgan laughs as she shares this with Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild. "Gin said that Daitaro kicked her in the meanest ways while she was pregnant." She laughs again and sets her chin in her hand.

"That is great. I am glad that your sister and that Gazille fellow found each other. They sound happy." Bob chuckles and watches as male mage walks past. Morgan chuckles a little.

"Yeah…But I haven't figured out why that group a while back… The Black Star Guild or something, wanted her necklace so bad…" Morgan worries her lip.

"Are you still obsessing over that dear? They haven't been heard of in months!" Bob chides, looking at her with concern.

"I know…but… I could have something to do with Gin's father…You know we don't have the same dad, and her father… he was an exile from Fairy Tail, which is why our mother had to leave." Morgan sighs. " I don't want that to come back and haunt her."

"You are such a good older sister Morgan, but you are allowed to take a break every now and then. Maybe you should look for a man too." Bob winks. "Speaking of which…" The erratic master giggles and trails a man through the guild. Morgan laughs out loud and look at her drink.

_A man huh? Why bother with that. I've got the guild, that's all I need._ She hums a little to herself, but even so a discomfort wedged itself in her chest.

________________________________________________________________________

Gin smiles and smoothes out her son's thin coating of hair. Her son. She almost cries at the thought, the joy in her heart overflowing. Her son. "Daitaro." She whispers, unable to keep herself from saying his name again. The entire guild had pitched in to build this house that she and Gazille now lived in. The cradle where Daitaro now slept was built by the master's very own hands.

Happy tears sting at her eyes.

"Don't cry Gin." Gazille whispers from the doorway. Gin looks up at him then wipes her eyes and walks over so he could enfold her into his embrace. Gin never thought herself a violent person, but she'd kill anyone who dared take her from this place. Her infant son sleeping a foot or so away and her betrothed holding her tightly. This was what heaven was. Gin could feel her lucky heart charm through Gazille's shirt. A memory goes through her mind. _'But mama, what if they loose it?' _She had asked as a child.

'_If they really care about you, they won't.' _Her mother had replied sagely.

_I wish you where here now Okaa-san._ She thinks, but even so, it was unable to harm her euphoric mood.

"You're still crying, come on Gin. I'm not going to be that bad of a husband and father." Gazille whispers in her ear.

"Idiot." She laughs softly and lets him lead her out of the room to their across the hall so they could get some well deserved rest. "Gazille, I love you."

"I love you Gin, I love you." He whispers as he sinks down besides her in the mattress. They fold into each other as if pulled by a magnetic force. And neither could pull away.

~The End~

**I believe Okaa-san means mother, but much like the other word I mentioned, I googled it so I'm not sure how correct it is.**

**This is the end guys, hope you loved it. Thanks all of you that read my side notes, and for reading my story and reviewing. Mostly thanks for putting up with my writing style, even if it is mushy and probably extremely cliché.**

**Not sure where to go from here, but I hope you will read any other stories I decide to put up. Those won't be for a while most likely because I like having them all done and me happy with them before I put them up.**

**Once more, THANK YOU FOR READING!!**

**Love ya, sincerely**

**HeadyRevelation**


End file.
